bradlys_double_7fandomcom-20200215-history
Bradly's Double 7
Bradly's Double 7 is a Canadian animated comedy television series produced for NCI TV from Sunday, November 20, 2011 to Monday, January 4, 2016 and created by Bradly Dobbs. The series is produced by using 2D software and revolves around the Bradly Dobbs Island. The series had not been renewed for a sixth season by NCI TV, In Monday, September 3, 2012 currently reruns in the NCI TV DX from Back-to-Back Every Night at 8:00 PM until September 3, 2018, This Bradly's adventures like Wii Party and . Format This story is Elisa the explorer and go to the northern hemesphere with Bradly, Daria, Samantha, Zachary, Francis and Stoutland Puppy are going on the adventures with some computerized characters everywhere in the whole world in Cheyenne Saint-Laurent Quebec City, and Yoko will kidnapped King Eugene and Queen Kayleigh and Bradly tries to stop the Matt and Matt tell him it's too late the troublemaker villains are taking there King Eugene and Queen Kayleigh in the Matt's Castle, Meanwhile Misaki and Fumiko is driving the van, Meanwhile Elisa, Bradly, Daria, Samantha, Zachary, Francis and Stoutland Puppy are getting in the van drive to the Cheyenne Saint-Laurent Quebec City. Meet the main characters with , Jessie, Naomi, Ashley, Mike, James, Sarah, Marisa, Jill Taub, Clam and Katarina Cavaluzi is going to the hotel with Party Phil. Meet the main characters with Kathrin, , Nelly, Cole, Fritz and are going into the Cheyenne Rue de la Sucrerie City, There are main characters as a hero with Bradly, Daria, Samantha, Zachary, Francis, Stoutland Puppy, Elisa, Misaki, Fumiko, Oscar and Ryan are going to the Northern Hemesphere by driving on the bus. There friends will help you with Shawna, Carlos, Haley, Kayden, Anika, Chloe, Dean, Nikhil, Tyler, Jordyn, Erica, Dena, Alanna, Michelle, Gloria, Emma, , , Abby, Silke, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, , Haru, , , Ai, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Julie, Michael, Eva, Shouta, Saburo, Emily, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Steve, Helen, , , Miyu, and Sakura are going into the hotel in the pilot episode: Let's Go On Adventures!. There are troublemaker villains are going with and Yoko to the Matt's Castle by kidnapped King Eugene and Queen Kayleigh, Meanwhile, Pierre and Jackie on the troublemaker villains jet and they along with troublemaker as , Norbert, Hansel, Hayley, Jennifer, Kevin Han, Jeremiah, Maximus, Cheuk-Ken, Vincenzo, Rin, Keiko, Susana, Jake, Martin, Theo and . There are all bosses in the story mode, The tower-bosses with troublemaker villains as Tomoko, Alisha, Marco, Steph, Hiromasa, Asami, and Gabriele, The castle-bosses with troublemaker villains as Takashi, Gabi, Miguel, Ian, , Shinta, Yoko and (The Final Boss). Bradly will defeated in the episode: The Final Battle!. Bradly will rescue the King Eugene and Queen Kayleigh. Characters * Main Article: List of Bradly's Double 7 characters These are all the characters are split up with some difficulty weights with Small, Medium, and Large. *'Beginner:' Charles, Bradly, Anika, Chloe, Hansel, Miyu, Nelly, Saburo, Chika, Maximus, Kevin, Jessie, Mike, James, Sarah, Daria, Abby, Tatsuaki, Miyu, Gwen, Patrick, Shohei, Miguel, Tommy, Alex, Haru, Julie, Andy, Dean, Matthew, Cheuk-Ken, Jeremiah and Norbert. *'Standard:' , Ashley, , , Steve, Hiroshi, Tomoko, Vincenzo, Gloria, Erica, Jordyn, Carlos, , , Helen, Nick, Michelle, Alanna, Alyssa, Ai, Yoshi, Sota, Shawna, Haley, , Abe, Shouta, , , Dena, Leah, Ian, Siobhán, and Megan. *'Advanced:' Elisa, Tyler, Zachary, Marco, Nikhil, Lanna, Harlan, Samantha, Misaki, Ryan, Oscar, , Naomi, Jennifer, Amit, Takashi, Ignis, Trina, , Emily, Gabriele, Kathrin, Ren, Keira, Holly, Michael, Katarina, Frankie, Stefania, Ashleigh, Giovanna, Cole, Ursula, Fritz and Fumiko. *'Expert:' Shinta, Hayley, , Keiko, Susana, , Eva, Tierra, Shinnosuke, Midori, Rainer, Sandra, , Greg, , , Jake, Gabi, Silke, Martin, Theo, Rin, Jacqueline, Eric, , Nathaniel and Alyssa. *'Master:' Lucía, Sakura, , Yoko, Pablo, Jill, Eugene, Kayleigh, Marisa, , Takumi, Stéphanie, Hiromasa, Emma, Asami, Bares, Eddy, Alisha, Kevin, Kris, George, , Steph, Tyrone, Kayden, Kylah, Pierre and Jackie. Main Characters *'Bradly' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - Medium *'Daria' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Medium *'Zach' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) - Large *'Sam' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Large *'Francis' (voiced by David Berni) - Medium *'Stoutland Puppy' (voiced by Frank Welker) - Medium *'Kayleigh' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Large *'Eugene' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Large *'Elisa' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Medium *'Oscar' (voiced by Rick Miller) - Medium *'Ryan' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Large *'Party Phil' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Medium Secondary Characters *'Luca' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Medium *'Jessie' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - Medium *'Naomi' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Medium *'Ashley' (voiced by Brooke D'Orsay) - Medium *'Mike' (voiced by Christian Potenza) - Large *'James' (voiced by Cory Doran) - Large *'Sarah' (voiced by Hélène Joy) - Large *'Marisa' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Large *'Jill Taub' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Medium *'Clam' (voiced by David Berni) - Small *'Katarina Cavaluzi' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Large *'Misaki' (voiced by Melanie Leishman) - Medium *'Fumiko' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Medium *'Kathrin' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Large *'Chris' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) - Large *'Nelly' (voiced by Stacey DePass) - Medium *'Cole' (voiced by Jonathan Tan) - Large *'Fritz' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Large *'Hiromi' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Small Recurring Characters *'Lucía' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Medium *'Tyler' (voiced by Rick Miller) - Medium *'Daisuke' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Large *'Andy' (voiced by Jonathan Gould) - Medium *'Michael' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - Medium *'Hiroshi' (voiced by Jamie Watson) - Large *'Tatsuaki' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Medium *'Emily' (voiced by Bryan McAuley) - Large *'Miyu' (voiced by Stacey DePass) - Small *'Haru' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Medium *'Chloe' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Medium *'Anika' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Medium *'Dean' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Medium *'Nikhil' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) - Medium *'Takumi' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - Large *'Ai' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Medium *'Kentaro' (voiced by Joris Jarsky) - Large *'Emma' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Medium *'Silke' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Medium *'Helen' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Medium *'Rachel' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Large *'Abby' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - Medium *'David' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Large *'Shawna' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Large *'Haley' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - Large *'Saburo' (voiced by Patrick McKenna) - Large *'Alex' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Large *'Tyrone' (voiced by Michael Cohen) - Large *'Kayden' (voiced by Nissae Isen) - Small *'Julie' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Medium *'Steve' (voiced by Jonathan Tan) - Large *'Nick' (voiced by Rick Miller) - Medium *'Eva' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Large *'Ren' (voiced by Michael Cohen) - Large *'Maria' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Medium *'Shouta' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Large *'Alanna' (voiced by Stacey DePass) - Large *'Michelle' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Medium *'Gloria' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Medium *'Erica' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Medium *'Jordyn' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Medium *'Dena' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - Small *'Shinnosuke' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) - Medium *'Yoshi' (voiced by Stacey DePass) - Medium *'Akira' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Large *'Sakura' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Medium *'Carlos' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Large *'Gwen' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Medium *'Giovanna' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Medium *'Ursula' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - Medium *'Midori' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Small *'St phanie' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Small *'George' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Large *'Siobhán' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Small *'Mia' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Small *'Tierra' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Large *'Kevin Vaudry' (voiced by Gage Munroe) - Medium *'Kris' (voiced by Nissae Isen) - Medium *'Megan' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - Small *'Pablo' (voiced by Jonathan Tan) - Large *'Greg' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Medium *'Eduardo' (voiced by Jonathan Tan) - Large *'Rainer' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Medium *'Sandra' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Medium *'Kylah' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Small *'Abe' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Medium *'Patrick' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Large *'Sota' (voiced by Michael Cohen) - Medium *'Chika' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Small *'Eddy' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Large *'Ashleigh' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Small *'Trina' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Large *'Alyssa Eaton' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Small *'Tommy' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Large *'Shohei' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - Medium *'Holly' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Medium *'Leah' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Medium Antagonists Main Antagonists *'Hayley' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - Medium *'Vincenzo' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Medium *'Jackie' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Large *'Pierre' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Large *'Yoko' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Medium *'Matt' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Large Secondary Antagonists *'Jennifer' (voiced by Stacey DePass) - Small *'Kevin Han' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Large *'Jeremiah' (voiced by Scott Gorman) - Large *'Maximus' (voiced by Patrick McKenna) - Large *'Cheuk-Ken' (voiced by David Berni) - Medium *'Rin' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Medium *'Hansel' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Large *'Julia' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Medium *'Norbert' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Large Enemies *'Keiko' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Medium *'Susana' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Medium *'Víctor' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Large *'Jake' (voiced by Rick Miller) - Medium *'Theo' (voiced by Nissae Isen) - Small *'Martin' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) - Large *'Bares' (voiced by Nissae Isen) - Large *'Ignis' (voiced Scott McCord) - Large *'Alyssa McInnis' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Small *'Jacqueline' (voiced Addison Holley) - Small *'Omar' (voiced by David Berni) - Small *'Matthew' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - Medium *'Charles' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Medium *'Joseph' (voiced by Rick Miller) - Medium *'Jonah' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Medium *'Nathaniel' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Large *'Harlan' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - Medium *'Amit' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Medium *'Lanna' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Medium *'Stefania' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Medium Bosses *'Tomoko' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Medium *'Takashi' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) - Medium *'Keira' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Large *'Gabi' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Large *'Alisha' (voiced by Melanie Keishman) - Large *'Marco' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) - Large *'Miguel' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Large *'Dave' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Large *'Eric' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Medium *'Joshua' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Medium *'Steph' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Large *'Ian' (voiced by Andrew Jackson) - Medium *'Hiromasa' (voiced by Rick Miller) - Medium *'Barbara' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Medium *'Frankie' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Medium *'Asami' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Medium *'Shinta' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Large *'Anna' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Small *'Gabriele' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Large Episodes * Main Article: List of Bradly's Double 7 episodes Gallery Artworks Logo Artwork Bradly's Double 7 Logo.png|Bradly's Double 7 Season 1 Logo Art Main Characters Zachary BD7 Animated.png|'Zachary' Samantha BD7 Animated.png|'Samantha' Bradly BD7 Animated.png|'Bradly' Nelly BD7 Animated.png|'Nelly' Kathrin BD7 Animated.png|'Kathrin' Misaki BD7 Animated.png|'Misaki' Elisa BD7 Animated.png|'Elisa' Fritz BD7 Animated.png|'Fritz' Marisa BD7 Animated.png|'Marisa' Naomi BD7 Animated.png|'Naomi' Ashley BD7 Animated.png|'Ashley' Ryan BD7 Animated.png|'Ryan' Hiromi BD7 Animated.png| Fumiko BD7 Animated.png|'Fumiko' Mike BD7 Animated.png|'Mike' Luca BD7 Animated.png| Jessie BD7 Animated.png|'Jessie' Cole BD7 Animated.png|'Cole' Clam BD7 Animated.png|'Clam' Sarah BD7 Animated.png|'Sarah' James BD7 Animated.png|'James' Chris BD7 Animated.png| Oscar BD7 Animated.png|'Oscar' Daria BD7 Animated.png|'Daria' Stoutland Puppy BD7 Animated.png|'Stoutland Puppy' Recurring Characters Stephanie BD7 Animated.png|'St phanie' Shinnosuke BD7 Animated.png|'Shinnosuke' Tommy BD7 Animated.png|'Tommy' Ursula BD7 Animated.png|'Ursula' Chloe BD7 Animated.png|'Chloe' Ai BD7 Animated.png|'Ai' Carlos BD7 Animated.png|'Carlos' Sakura BD7 Animated.png|'Sakura' Helen BD7 Animated.png|'Helen' Silke BD7 Animated.png|'Silke' Akira BD7 Animated.png| Julie BD7 Animated.png|'Julie' Rachel BD7 Animated.png| Eva BD7 Animated.png|'Eva' Gwen BD7 Animated.png|'Gwen' Lucia BD7 Animated.png|'Lucía' Takumi BD7 Animated.png|'Takumi' Tatsuaki BD7 Animated.png|'Tatsuaki' Steve BD7 Animated.png|'Steve' Abe BD7 Animated.png|'Abe' Nick BD7 Animated.png| Kentaro BD7 Animated.png| Tyrone BD7 Animated.png|'Tyrone' Emma BD7 Animated.png|'Emma' Emily BD7 Animated.png|'Emily' Alanna BD7 Animated.png|'Alanna' Haru BD7 Animated.png|'Haru' Saburo BD7 Animated.png|'Saburo' Shouta BD7 Animated.png|'Shouta' Miyu BD7 Animated.png|'Miyu' Michael BD7 Animated.png|'Michael' Maria BD7 Animated.png| Hiroshi BD7 Animated.png|'Hiroshi' Andy BD7 Animated.png|'Andy' Abby BD7 Animated.png|'Abby' David BD7 Animated.png| Alex BD7 Animated.png| Yoshi BD7 Animated.png|'Yoshi' Ren BD7 Animated.png|'Ren' Daisuke BD7 Animated.png| Anika BD7 Animated.png|'Anika' Main Antagonists Kevin Han BD7 Animated.png|'Kevin Han' Pierre BD7 Animated.png|'Pierre' Hayley BD7 Animated.png|'Hayley' Yoko BD7 Animated.png|'Yoko' Matt BD7 Animated.png| Rin BD7 Animated.png|'Rin' Vincenzo BD7 Animated.png|'Vincenzo' Jackie Chan BD7 Animated.png|'Jackie' Cheuk-Ken BD7 Animated.png|'Cheuk-Ken' Maximus BD7 Animated.png|'Maximus' Jeremiah BD7 Animated.png|'Jeremiah' Jennifer BD7 Animated.png|'Jennifer' Trivia These are Wii Party Characters are coming to Bradly's Double 7 with new friends, This all musics like , and Wii Party. Category:TV Shows Category:Bradly's Double 7 Category:Browse Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2016 television series endings Category:Television series cancelled